Sous les lilas
by SpaceCitronelle
Summary: Comment Sakura pourra-t-elle se reconstruire après la guerre? sakuraxshizune


Disclaimer: A Masashi Kishimoto, évidemment, si il fait tous ça c'est grâce à mes conseils ^^

Pairing: Sakura et Shizune, pas de lemon, désolé de vous décevoir ^^ Et pas trop trop d'ooc je pense (ou un petit peu quand même) :p

Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps, mais les équipes de secours de nuits continuaient de s'affairer aux chevets des malades malgré l'arrivés de la relève, tant de vies gâchés. Sakura ressaira son chignon, remettant les mèches rebelles qui s'en étaient échappées durant son agitation, ses yeux étaient cernés par de grands cercles d'un bleu tirant sur le violet. Elle s'accouda au mur, fermant un peu les yeux, profitant de cet instant de répit. Elle avait peur quand prenant une pause, des vies de n'interrompent par fautes d'effectifs.

La guerre était officiellement terminée depuis plus de trois jours maintenant, mais les blessures ne disparaissent pas avec la fin de la guerre, tous services se retrouvaient donc avec un surnombre de patients, civiles comme ninja, tous atteints de façons plus ou moins graves.

La jeune femme avait énormément grandit durant ce massacre et elle même s'en rendait compte. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif, slaloment entre les lits des patients déployaient pour l'occasion, vers le laboratoire pour déposer des échantillons en vues d'analyses. Lorsqu'elle sentit soudain le sol s'effriter sous ses pieds. Le plateau de flacons échappa de ses mains et partit se briser sur le sol et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, son bras fut retenu par une poigne forte et douce à la fois.

Elle sortit instantanément des vapes qui l'avaient envhaies un court instant. On lui parlait :"Sakura, il faut que tu te reposes, ça suffit, tu crois que c'est dans ton état que tu pourras venir en aide aux patients !

-Laisse-moi Shizune, il faut que je retourne chercher de nouveaux échantillons pour le labo, merci de t'inquièter, mais je vais très bien !" Sakura avait pris un ton cassant, elle retira sa manche vivement de la main de l'assistante, tout en se relevant.

-"Je cois qu'on c'est mal compris, si tu ne prends pas une pause, j'en réfère à Tsunade." Ellat la brune, alors que Sakura se retournait pour s'éloignait.

-"Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Penses aux victimes ! Il faut qu'on soit là, on ne peut pas prendre une pause en temps de crises !

-Evidemment que j'y pense ! Et c'est pour ça que je te demande de te reposer ! On en a besoin toutes les deux, vient suis moi, on va à la cafétéria."

Shizune récupéra la main de la jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs des plus beaux coraux et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle ne rèsita pas consciente qu'elle devait bien faire une pause à un moment ou un autre et suivi Shizune.

Celle-ci chargea une jeune stagiaire d'aller refaire des analyses, elle leur jeta un regard étrange mêlé de suspicion en voyant les jeunes femmes qui se tenaient la main, mais en remarquant le regard fort de Shizune et l'air exténué de Sakura, elle ne fit pas de commentaire et partit trouver les patients qui avaient besoin de test. En sortant de la grande salle, La chunin ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière, elle avait peur pour tous les patients qui attendaient les soins et les verdict des médecins.

La cafétéria n'avait plus une seule table libres, les familles des victimes étaient nombreuses à patienter en ce lieu et Sakura se sentit coupable vis a vis d'elles. Shizune avait lâchée sa main, mais elle avait continuée à la suivre sans se protester. Elles se frayèrent un chemin au comptoir "Deux chocolats chauds et des croissants s'il vous plait !" Demanda la junin.

Elles partirent ensuite s'installer sur un des bancs dans le parc à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Il faisait un temps magnifique, c'était le début de l'été, et les fleurs du printemps s'illuminait sous le soleil, le jardin était entretenu d'une main de maître de telle façon qu'il semblait semi sauvage. Elles étaient assises sous deux lilas dont les troncs s'étaient mélangés, formant un enchevêtrement violet et rose qui attirait les abeilles de toutes les apicultures du village.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses émerveillai par la nature qui se débrouillait finalement très bien sans hommes, trouva tellement étranges qu'un soleil puisse briller avec tant de ferveur et éclairer de si belles choses, malgré toutes les atrocités qui s'étaient déroulés il y'a peu.

Shizune posa son croissant sur la serviette à côté d'elle et rompit le doux silence qui s'était naturellement installée sous ce magnifique ciel bleu, semblable à celui d'un bord de mers : "Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis, avec Sasuke en prison, Naruto qui est toujours à Suna avec l'Hokage et les autres pour signer les accords d'armistice et je vois bien que tu essayes d'oublier en te concentrant sur ton travail, mais en ne faisant rien d'autres." La brune reprit une longue inspiration et continua "C'est aussi dangereux autant pour toi que pour les malades." Sakura inspirât à son tour longuement :

-"Je le sais bien..." répondit simplement Sakura, elle ne savait que dire d'autres, c'était la vérité et elle ne pouvait s'en défendre.

-"Alors, c'est simple, penses à toi ! Toi et moi on en a trop fait cette dernière semaine, j'ai vue mon cotât de vie détruite pour un bon moment !" Elle grimaçait. "Toi et moi on prend une pause ce soir, on va aller au restaurant, ça te dit ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas trop motivée...

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on n'y va, pour se donner du courage !" La junin donna un léger coup de coude à la médic-nin. On n'a qu'à aller à ichiraku, ce serrât sympa et on croisera peut être du monde ! "Shizune n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi vindicative, elle était d'un naturel plutôt réservée, mais qu'en elle s'emportait, ou qu'elle avait une idée en tête et on le voyait bien quand elle harcelait l'Hokage, elle y allait jusqu'au bout.

-"D'accord, ça me va" acquiesça finalement Sakura qui ne se sentait pas le courage de lutter contre sa collègue.

Une fois chez elle, Sakura fut surprise du nombre de poussières qui avaient pu se déposer en moins de deux semaines "On se croirait chez Naruto" pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue convenable, elle n'allait tout de même pas aller en ville avec un uniforme de médecin. Elle finit par opter pour son t-shirt vermillon et sa jupe fendue habituel, il y' a pas à dire, quand on se sent mal autant porter des vêtements dans lesquels on est à l'aise. Elle défit son chignon et fut dans l'obligation de lisser ses cheveux qui en avaient pris la forme après tout ce temps attachés.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Etrangements, elle était prise d'une légère appréhension pour le rendez-vous que lui avait donnée Shizune. Elle l'adorait et avait passé toutes ses journées à l'hôpital ou en formation en sa compagnie, mais elle ne la comptait pas parmi ses amis, ce n'était pas ce genre de lien qui les unissaient. Elle en avait conscience, mais n'osait pas l'avouer totalement à elle-même, ce serait comme rompre l'attente qu'elle c'était promis pour Sasuke par le passé, fouler du pied tous ses rêves de prince charmants et risquer de se faire repousser. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas ce gâcher la soirée avec ça, et juste profiter, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, elle pourrait juger avec un regard neuf ce qui la tracassait.

Shizune servi à Tonton de quoi manger, elle ne pouvait pas l'amener avec elle au restaurant sous risque de ne pas pouvoir y entrer et en cette période pénurie et de réquisition des denrées par les shinobis, ce ne serait pas justice de montrer aux civiles qu'elle avait un cochon bien dodu qu'elle ne comptait pas manger chez elle.

Une fois dans sa salle de bains, elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures et souffla un moment de dépit, elle voulait se faire belle, mais elle ne se trouvait rien à se mettre en valeur. Des cheveux en aux épaules, coupés de façon inégales, des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, peu de poitrine, à croire que toutes les apprentis de Tsunade devaient rester dans l'ombre de leur maître sur ce point-là. Elle ébouriffât légèrement ses cheveux avant de leur passer un coup de peigne et elle mit sa tenue traditionnelle, elle l'a mettéerégulièrement, elle trouvait aux femmes en kimono certain charme et espérait qu'il en était de même pour les autres.

Assise sur son tabouret , elle regardait la fenétre, était-il vraiment possible qu'une guerre est détruite des milliers de vies quelques jours plutôt ?

Shizune laissa tomber sa tête contre sa table "aïe", elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait d'inviter Sakura, elle savait bien ce qu'elle pensait de la belle et forte fleur de cerisier, mais elle pensait aussi savoir ce que Sakura pensait d'elle. "Je suis vraiment nulle, nulle, nulle, il ne va rien se passer entre nous." marmonna-t-elle dans la table. Shizune s'était toujours voulue raisonnable, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir pour être raisonnable avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sakura.

Elle resta une trentaine de secondes, la joue écrasée sur la table, puis elle releva sa tête d'un geste brusque et fixa tonton "Tu me pourrais me conseiller toi !".

Elle se leva lentement et regarda l'horloge, "En partant maintenant et en faisant quelque tour du quartier, je serais à l'heure, tu ne crois pas Tonton ?" Comme d'habitude, Tonton ne répondit pas, mais Shizune qui lui parlait dès qu'elle était seule en sa présence, s'amusait à interpréter ses silences de façons enfantines.

La brune prix sa ceinture et attacha son Kimono, sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambés, fit un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire un tantiné crispé, semblable à ceux de Sai, à son cochon et quitta sa maison.

Sakura courait, elle allait être en retard, en retard. Arrivée devant Ichiraku, elle reprit son souffle pendant de longues minutes, tout en cherchant Shizune de ses yeux verts, l'avait elle oubliée ?

Sakura s'inquiétait, est-ce que la brune lui avait posée un lapin, était-elle juste en retard ? Sakura se reprit, Shizune ne pouvait pas lui avoir posée un lapin, on pose un lapin dans une sortie en couple et ce n'était pas le cas, quoi que...

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette apparaitre au bout de l'allée, elle courait de façon bizarre, en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras. Sakura sourit, c'était Shizune.

Une fois arrivait sur la terrasse de l'échoppe, Shizune plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux et haleta : "Est-Ce-Que-Je-Suis-En-Retard ?

-Non, non, certainement pas, défendit Sakura en agitant ses mains, c'est moi qui suis en avance !" Iner Sakura elle criait en "C'est quoi ça ! On dirait un extrait de série totalement bidon et sans intérêts !"

-"Tant mieux ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Sakura, parce que tu vois je m'étais dit que j'allais faire un tour avant de te rejoindre et puis je suis tombée sur Hinata et le temps que je lui dise bonjour,c'était long tu vois et elle m'a demandée des nouvelles de toi et de l'hôpital et puis comme je suis polie, je ne pouvais pas écourter et puis ..." Voyant que Shizune, qui n'avait pas repris son souffle s'emmêlait dans des explications détaillées de façon interminable, Sakura se mit à rire.

-"et après... Mais pourquoi tu rigoles !" Shizune la regardait fixement, étonnée, cette fille était bipolaire ! L'instant d'avant, Shizune d'abord contente de voir que la Rosée semblait heureuse de la voir, puis avait pris peur en voyant son air défait quand elle lui avait demandée si elle était en retard, maintenant elle riait aux larmes, dire que ce matin elle était au bord de la dépression.

-"Ce n'est rien du tout ! Viens, allons manger !" Se reprit Sakura

-Oui." Shizune se releva et les deux apprentis de la kage et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir ensemble.

Sakura avait pris des ramens, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait prendre d'autre à Ichirakuet c'est sans aucun doute la même chose pour tous les autres amis du blond. Shizune avait fait de même, n'ayant pas souvent l'occasion de manger à Ichiraku, sauf dans les rares fois où elle avait accompagnée Sakura et ses amis.

Elles passèrent une soirée agréable et au fur à mesure de leur discussion animée, la rosée était de plus en plus perturbé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver charmante les lèvres de la brune, magnifique en kimono, sa voix merveilleuse et le fait que malgré certaine de ces actions gamine, Shizune sois si raisonnable et si belle. Sakura était vraiment perturbée, elle l'avait déjà était auparavant, mais ayant limitée sa relation avec la junin à un cadre purement professionnel, elle avait pu passer outre.

Alors qu'Inner-Sakura l'harcelée pour qu'elle déclare grandilosquement sa flamme en plein milieux du restaurant de telle façon que seul Lee pourrait agir de même, Shizune proposa à Sakura de sortir pour profiter du ciel de leur nuit de répit. "Evidemment" répondit la medic-nin aux cheveux roses semit enthousiaste, inner-Sakura, pensait que cela allait être l'instant parfait.

Elles se rapprochaient déjà du pont au bout du village et elles n'avaient croisé personne. Alors qu'un silence c'était étendu quelques secondes auparavant, Shizune se demandait si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de passer une nouvelle soirée en discutant ainsi avec Sakura, simplement comme elle l'avait fait ce soir-là. Lorsque Sakura fit une enjambée plus grande que les autres t se retrouva devant Shizune, elle posa ses bras sur les épaules de cette dernière. Shizune fut bloqué en mode bug à partir de cet instant.

"Shizune, je crois, non pas je crois, je suis amoureuse de toi !" Souffla rapidement Sakura et alors qu'Inner-Sakura criait "Yheaaa !" en faisant un signe de la victoire, Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter pour celle qui habitait son coeur. Shizune resta en mode bug au moins cinq secondes, devant une Sakura inquiète par le manque de réaction de la brune qu' elle considérait comme négatif.

Les connections neuronales de Shizune se refirent soudain, hésitante et décontenancée, elle répondit : "Sakura ça fait combien de temps que tu penses ça ?". La rose qui se voulait forte dit :

-"Longtemp, mais je n'en ai pris conscience réellement que récemment, j'ai eu peur de te perdre pendant la guerre, j'aime t'entendre parler, j'aime ton visage, ton esprit, ta façon de t'habiller, pour moi tu n'es pas une amie, je ne veux pas que tu sois une amie, je veux que tu sois bien plus que ça !"

-"Tu te rends comptes que nous avons un peu moins de 15 ans d'écart, et je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Naruto et Sasuke, moi aussi je t'aime énormément, mais j'ai peur que tu te trompes !" L'aînée était atterrée elle voyait ses rêves se réalisaient, elle n'osait pas y croire tout en ayant peur de ne pas saisir cette chance, elle avait peur que Sakura soit juste bercée d'illusion causées par la guerre, qu'elle se raccroche juste au seul rocher encore présent.

-"Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me trompe pas ! J'ai tourné la page pour Sasuke, je veux juste qu'il s'en sorte, car c'est mon ami et qu'il est et sera toujours de l'équipe 7, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'apprécie maintenant. De même pour Naruto, c'est mon ami, simplement."Sakura saisi les mains ballantes de Shizune et les tint entre les siennes.

"Quant à ton âge, je me demande si Hokage-sama ne t'a pas livrée son secret de jeunesse, tu ne sembles pas plus vielle que moi et puis, tant que ce n'est pas une différence de 50 ans et qu'on s'aime, ça n'a pas d'importance, moi je t'aime, je le sais, je ne prétends pas que nous allons vivre 40 ans ensemble, mais juste que l'on se donne une chance !"

Sakura n'en revenait pas de la spontanéité de son discours, la façon dont toutes ces vérités lui avaient parue facile à expliquer ! Inner-Sakura ne put s'empêcher de crier victoire, alors que Shizune les mains de Sakura tenant encore les siennes, se pencha légèrement vers Sakura, leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser semblable à ceux des contes de fées, Sakura lâcha les mains de Shizune pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avait trouvée sa princesse.

Le lendemain, Shizune se réveilla tôt, elle hésita un moment si son humeur du jour devait être joyeuse ou morose. Elle avait une bonne heure devant elle avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, alors elle décida de prendre son temps.

Elle prenait sa douche tout en se demandant comment allait réagir Sakura quand elles se vairait, est ce qu'elle regrettait et allait faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, ou alors allait-elle l'ignorait, s'excuser, dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ses propos de la veille ?

La brune si euphorique en se couchant était très inquiète, elle s'habilla rapidement et sans prendre le temps de ce coiffer se servit un bol de céréale et s'approcha de la fenétre pour aérer sa maison tout en déjeunant. Tout en ouvrant, elle vit dans l'allée, assise sur un des rochers devant sa maison, Sakura, assise, plongée dans un livre. Son coeur s'accéléra, encore plus lorsque la jeune fille ayant entendue les volets s'ouvrir releva la tête et l'aperçue à son tour.

Sakura lui adressa un grand sourire et un signe de la main, elle lui cria "tu te dépêches je vais prendre racine !" tout en continuant à l'éblouir avec son sourire.

Shizune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle posa son bol dans l'évier d'un geste brusque, freina devant le miroir pour brosser ses cheveux et s'arranger, versa rapidement de la nourriture à Tonton, fourra dans un sac sa tenue de travail. Tout en sortant, elle cria à son cochon : "souhaite moi bonne chance au moins !"

Sakura et Shizune se rendirent à l'hôpital d'un pas vif, tout en parlant vivement ensemble, leur regard se croisant de temps en temps, se lançant des sourires l'une à l'autre, se tenant la main...

Après la guerre, la vie recommençait.

Nda :

Voilà, voilà, j'ai finie ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, c'est ma toute première ^^, à vrai dire, en faite c'est même la première fois depuis mes 12 ans que j'écris pour autre chose qu'une rédaction scolaire !

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic et je pense que je recommencerai. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait de fautes ou oublier d'accents, parce que cela m'arrive souvent et que sur oppen office je n'ai pas de correcteur d'orthographe, ou alors je n'ai pas trouvée comment il fonctionne ^^

J'espère aussi qu'il y'a pas trop de nonsens :p

Siouplait, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D Et pour me dire comment m'améliorer :P

Nda2: Me reste plus qu'a comprendre, à moi anglophobe, comment on poste une fiction Xp

Nda3: Je ne sais pas si je laisse comme un os ou si je fait une suite, à vous de me le dire ;)

Nda4: et puis je cherche une béta-lectrice, biz xp


End file.
